Laraan
Laraan the Twilight Blade is a Draenei hunter and tracker and a veteran of the war between Orcs and Draenei. Becoming orphaned at a young age, Laraan grew up into a troubled woman, developing exceptional skills at violence and the arts of death. Taken note of by Draenei commanders and peacekeepers, Laraan served as a "problem solver", removing dangerous enemies to the Draenei people - while the Draenei are mostly unfamiliar with the concept of an Assassin, members of other races often view her as one. Biography Early life Laraan was born on one of the worlds the Draenei visited during their great exodus from Argus, hundreds of years before they first arrived on Draenor, to her parents Maruun and Inari. Her birth-world was all but destroyed by the Burning Legion, and upon yet another world it killed her father and mother, leaving a young Laraan to care for her younger sister, Nivirian. As a result she formed a powerful bond with her baby sister, lacking any other family. Draenor Upon Draenor, Laraan and Nivirian journeyed into Zangarmarsh with the first wave of settlers, helping lay the foundations for the towns Twin Spires and Telredor. While her younger sister became an Anchoress, Laraan used her skills to hunt the numerous beasts of Zangarmarsh, as well as fighting off marauding packs. Over time, she became a hunter and fighter of incredible skill, and often put it to offensive use against whatever forces directly threatened the Draenei, mostly Ogres and Gronn, but also often taking it upon herself to attack other races if the need arose, including the Arakkoa and certain Orc clans. Her dedication, skill and initiative caught the eye of a few highly considered Anchorites and Exarchs. These men began educating Laraan in the ways of the Light's fervour and the arts of war, perfecting her skills and refining her as a tool in service of the Light and the defense of the Draenei people. Azeroth One of the volunteers going with Velen during his assault on the Exodar, Laraan has spent the time since then fighting for the sake of the Draenei first and foremost, and by extension lends her formidable skills to the Alliance cause. Taking part in many different campaigns, Laraan was often behind enemy lines hunting targets or information, or deep in unexplored territories scouting on behalf of her commanders. Rarely did she ever fight in conventional battles, as her deadly skills were better put to use elsewhere. Three years after arriving on Azeroth, Laraan finally reunited with her niece Nuraahi in a brief but joyful encounter as Laraan returned to the Exodar for the first time in these three years. Personality and traits For a Draenei, Laraan seems unusual in her personality. Whereas most Draenei are bright and vibrant, strong and outgoing, Laraan is a very quiet woman, often keeping to herself both in body and in her thoughts. While she reveres the Light as any right-thinking Draenei does, it is clear to other Draenei that she is not always right-thinking at all. Among other Draenei, she can be straightforward and social when her mood is good, but for the most part is quiet and reserved, even shy. In interactions with other races she is mostly quiet but can be loud and abrasive when agitated, which she seems to become far more easily among other races than among Draenei. Appearance Laraan has deep blue skin and dark hair, with long, sleekly curved horns extending outwards from her skull. She looks quite athletic, and her body seems marred with small scars, new and old. She usually wears light armour in dark tones or dim colours. Her features are sharp, quite unlike the usual soft beauty of Draenei women, and she has a jagged, darkly purple scar running across her right eye-socket and down her cheek. The eye itself has been removed and the socket is often covered by a skull-marked eyepatch. If any parts of her skin is bare, there are highly visible tattoos in black and purple on her skin, accenting her fit physique and displaying abstract patterns, Draenei symbols and scriptures, and simple pictures. Most notable of these is a line of text - a prayer - in sleekly written Eredun on her left arm, a Draenic holy icon on her right shoulder, and a flaming skull-emblem just above her right breast. Category:Draenei Category:Hunters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Females